Power distributors of the type mentioned constitute nodal points for the electrical network in motor vehicles. They contain a plurality of connectors for connection to loads and/or to one or more wiring harnesses, at least one power feed and, possibly, various electrical elements such as, for example, fuses, relays or electronic elements.
Known from EP 0 972 682 B1 is a central electrical system for motor vehicles, which has a main device and secondary devices that can be electrically and mechanically coupled thereto. The main device has a conductor channel, running parallel to its longitudinal extent, designed to receive electrical conductors, coupling points for connecting the secondary devices being provided on one longitudinal side of the conductor channel. The secondary devices are of a compatible design, and the coupling points on the main device are realized so as to be identical, such that the secondary devices can be connected to any coupling point. The secondary devices each have at least one fuse. Routed in the conductor channel of the main device are a plurality of electrical conductors at differing potential.
The central electrical system disclosed in EP 0 972 682 B1 constitutes the preamble of Claim 1. A comparable circuit arrangement is given by EP 0 495 422 A2.
EP 0 972 682 B1 describes as an object the creation of a central electrical system whose main device enables associated secondary devices to be electrically and mechanically coupled thereto in a flexible and modular manner, such that each secondary device designed for coupling to the main device can be assigned to any free coupling point.
The above modularization and greater flexibility, however, increase the space requirement and the number of components to be used. The reason for this is that the central electrical system is not optimized to a particular application, for example a particular equipment variant, in respect of the interconnection of differing electrical elements.